


Restless

by pandiibutt



Category: DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandiibutt/pseuds/pandiibutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights Wally thinks a little too hard about the hero life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

It was one of those nights; nights where dreams haunt him under his eyelids; people screaming for help, screaming in pain, pleading, dying. He knew he couldn’t get to every single one of them. No one really could. But what’s the point of having the title of fastest man alive if he couldn’t save all those people who needed him?

Staring up at the ceiling, Wally traces the smudged lines of the shadows coming in from the streetlight with his eyes. Feeling a shaky deep breath stutter against his arm, Wally looks down at the brunette who has been asleep for the past couple hours Wally had been mulling about. Slowly making his way out of the bed, Wally walks out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Maybe something warm will make him sleepy enough to go back to bed, even though it never worked before, no harm in making the effort.

Setting out the necessities Wally sat down for a moment to glance at the time. 4:43 AM. No sleep. Groaning, he leans his head back, body sprawled on the chair. It wasn’t the latest that Wally had stayed up at night, wouldn’t even be his first all-nighter not by a long shot, but a string of late nights in the past couple of months was taking its toll on his body.

Feeling a pair of thin arms wind themselves around his shoulders and a warm presence lean itself to the top of his head, Wally opened his eyes to a sleepy smile topped with tousled black hair. Smiling into the kiss that leisurely presses itself on his lips, Wally blinks up at Dick. “Did I wake you?”

“Not really?” Dick leans his forehead against Wally’s nose, making it difficult for him to breathe, “More like you weren’t around to keep me warm.” Dick smiles sheepishly when Wally jerks his head away to take a noisy breath through his nose.

“I’m sorry,” Wally starts getting up out of the chair and heads back over to the counters, “just head on back without me, I’ll be back in a bit.”

Snorting at Wally’s words, Dick moves to saddle up to Wally’s side. “You think I’m going to fall for that?” Taking the spoon out of Wally’s hand, Dick starts putting together the milk and honey tea he had shown Wally some months ago. “ You’re not going to send me to bed like I don’t know what the hell is going on and that I don’t give a damn.”

“I don’t know how to feel Dick,” slumping himself back onto his chair Wally groans and settles his head on his head in order to massage his temples in a weak attempt to relieve the tension that had been with him for a while, “I don’t know how anyone is supposed to even begin understanding this.”

“There’s nothing to understand Wally,” Dick places the cup in front of Wally before moving to rub the red head’s shoulders, “You just need to accept that people die. That people suffer. There’s no helping it.”

Wally made a noncommittal sound that sounded like he didn’t believe anything that Dick was saying. “No seriously, I’m sure Superman has the worst issues with this, or at least most superheroes with super hearing.”

Looking up from his hands, Wally seemed perplexed. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Dick moves the chair right up against Wally’s, “that those with super hearing like Clark have much more of a problem with people who need to be saved.” Propping his hand on one hand and staring at Wally intensely he continued. “They hear people screaming all the time, but they can’t do anything about it sometimes. By the time the sounds get to their ears the person that was screaming for help could have already been killed. Even heroes like Superman need sleep. They get rocked to sleep with the cries of people dying. You aren’t the only one suffering from this Wally but you also don’t have the worst of it.” Taking a sip from the cup that had gone untouched, Dick gets up and pushes the chair back into the table. “I’m going back to bed. You can join me if you feel up to after you mull around ‘kay?” Dick places a kiss at Wally’s temple before heading back to their bedroom.

And he does exactly that. He mulls over everything that Dick said to him. He thinks about the people who had it worst. He was acting like a total whiner. He could save people. He has powers that aid him in helping people, where those like Dick had to come to terms with how human they were, how vulnerable they were when they put themselves into danger. Thinks about Superman and how hard it must be not to act upon those cries for help, wondering how Clark and those similar to him haven’t gone crazy with those voices in their heads. Deciding to put off over thinking about the subject again, Wally pushes himself out of his chair, drains the rest of the once hot liquid within the cup before placing it into the sink and heads back into the bedroom.

Being careful not to wake up Dick again Wally curls himself around him, spooning him really, and Wally finally relaxes enough for sleep to creep its head into his consciousness. 

-


End file.
